


Con los ojos cerrados

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles Hiddlesworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para Temi, por preocuparse por mí. <3

**Con los ojos cerrados.Hiddlesworth**

Por: Monz_Loveless.

**Quizá, Tom.**

Quizá te enamoraste de él, desde que le viste después de la audición, interpretando tan bien su papel que en realidad pensaste que veías a un verdadero dios y no a un excelente actor con un disfraz, incluso olvidaste que tú habías audicionado para ese mismo papel.

Quizá te sorprendió su musculatura, su voz incluso más gruesa que la tuya, con un inglés áspero que jamás había escuchado, o tal vez su sonrisa… y te volviste loco la primera vez que te dedicó una. La única cosa cierta, es que todas esas sensaciones recorriendo tu cuerpo eran culpa suya, y te hubiera gustado arrepentirte, pero tú vives cada instante de tu vida como si fuera el último y das gracias por ello, porque hacía mucho que no te sentías así de vivo.

Quizás eran las pláticas interminables, aún cuando ambos poseen pocas cosas en común, son como polos opuestos y toda esa letanía de que se atraen parece ser cada vez más verídica. Las risas y aquella voz contrayéndose parece ya una de tus cosas favoritas, que es lo más hermoso que has escuchado, pero en realidad no sabes nada de la vida; porque una línea de Shakespeare leída por él, mientras sostiene el libro que le prestaste y junta ligeramente las cejas, concentrado.Eso te descontrola, te hace temblar las rodillas y sólo sonríes, esperando que se detenga, antes de que te vuelvas una masa gelatinosa sobre el piso, te derrite.

Quizá los roces son más íntimos y no es todo una obra de tu imaginación, cómo se disculpa por alguna broma pasándote el brazo por los hombros, jurarías que comienza a mirarte diferente, a llamarte diferente y no quieres externarlo por miedo a que aquella burbuja que has creado reviente.

Quizá Tom, quizá no todo aquello es sólo una alucinación tuya.


	2. Nunca habías estado más vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Mari Jose. <3
> 
> Ya sé que repito algunas cosas, soy un círculo vicioso.

**Nunca habías estado más vivo.**

  
Hay un roce íntimo que sólo nace de la cotidianidad, de pasar días y días juntos. Aparte de toda aquella aventura en la que se ha convertido el rodaje, hay algo que prefieres más que eso; comer a su lado.  
Es un acto sencillo y tal vez insignificante, pero te sientes un explorador pionero, descubriendo a Chris como si fuera tierra inhóspita y salvaje, y a la vez te sientes tonto por imaginarlo como una metáfora tan absurda; pero es algo que quieres y no quieres hacer, llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

  
No habla mucho de él y eso hace la tarea aún más complicada, es posible que por eso tú lo hagas sin parar, dando datos curiosos sobre cosas sin importancia, como el que hayas aprendido latín en la universidad, y crees que él sólo alzará las cejas, como lo hace cuando algo lo sorprende porque es absurdo, pero no, se ha fascinado con ello; y tú secretamente te fascinas aún más con él.

  
Y llega aquél punto, justo el que no querías que llegase, porque a pesar de que sabías que esa escena sería de las más difíciles, estas ahí, llorando mientras intentas que tu hipo no sea tan perceptible; ya no te importa si te están mirando, la caída de Loki es tu caída, hay alguien más en su vida y no quieres saber, no quieres preguntar, lo intuyes. ¿Quién eres tú en su vida, después de todo? Lloras porque no quieres dejarlo ir, que te suelte en el abismo como si nada. Y lo maldices, casi hasta lo crucificas cuando lo único que hace es preguntarte si estás bien.

  
Te abraza, y cuando lo hace te pasa aquél brazo fuerte por la espalda, es un reflejo, algo que no puedes controlar, le suspiras al oído que todo está bien, y Chris sólo suspira.

  
Salen del rodaje, es de noche y el frío te congela hasta las ideas, los ojos te escosen como si nunca antes hubieras llorado, tu nariz de inmediato se pone roja como una luz de semáforo y te enredas lo mejor que puedes en esa bufanda tuya. Tienen que subir a sus respectivos autos, por lo que se despiden con un pequeño abrazo y prometen llamarse después; entonces algo te apodera de ti, un impulso casi maniático.

  
Lo besas.

  
Lo besas torpe –y quizá helado- es un choque de labios nada más que eso, Chris te empuja y estás a punto de decirle que no ha sido tu intención, que lo sientes, aunque no sea cierto y pienses que algo de Loki se ha quedado en ti, porque de repente se te da muy bien mentir. Él te mira perplejo por un instante que se siente como una eternidad, antes de tomarte del abrigo y besarte, besarte de verdad…  
Y nunca habías estado más vivo.


	3. Te sientes feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Asami!

Te sientes feliz.

 

Todas las entrevistas, los promocionales, los vuelos, e incluso el teatro, tu amado teatro… no parece compararse con todo ese remolino de emociones y sentimientos que tienes dentro; y que explotan de vez en vez, cada que él te dedica una de esas miradas, sólo para ti.

Quieres gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres feliz, que te sientes importante, casi invencible, que te ha llevado el desayuno hasta la cama, después de algo más que sólo sexo. Y que incluso para tu sorpresa, te has sonrojado y reído nerviosamente.

En todo eso te convierte Chris.

Un silencio se instaura entre ustedes, valioso, revelador y casi idílico, porque nada es incómodo desde que estás a su lado. Hay muchas cosas por hacer y te encantaría no hacer nada y pasar el tiempo entre risas y sábanas arrugadas; pero tu caballero inglés interno, extremadamente cortés y hasta conservador te dice que hay un itinerario, que estás dispuesto a revisar con Chris, y así poder pactar un encuentro póstumo, pero su teléfono suena.

Y por la manera en que contesta, te mira de reojo antes de tantear qué decir, lo sabes, lo sabes a la perfección, porque eres más listo de lo que a veces te gustaría…es ella. Sabes que no, que por muy feliz que seas nada puede salir de esas paredes de hotel; tu yo interno te grita que eres idiota.

Que terminarás entregándole todo aunque no recibas ni la mitad a cambio, porque así eres cuando te enamoras, porque incluso los hombres más inteligentes pierden la razón, porque el amor no se piensa, se siente.

¿Qué se supone que harás ahora?

Aquí vas de nuevo, con tu corazón amarrado al mástil, a punto de naufragar.


End file.
